The Best Thing That's Ever Happened to Me
by bballgirl22
Summary: Jo comes home to an unusually silent house. What surprise does she get? please check it out and review. Thanks. :  btw, not sure if it's humor.


Jo Knight walked into her house listening for her 7-year-old children. She was met with silence, which confused her. Usually, she would at least her sons, Timmy and Ryan, rough-housing. Today, though, she didn't even hear her daughter Bridget's giggles as her father joked around with her. In fact, she didn't hear Kendall. Most of the time, Kendall arrived home at least an hour before her. She could have sworn she had seen his car parked outside before she had walked in. Sighing in exasperated confusion and stress, Jo set her bags down in the kitchen and walked back to the door, watching the sun for a moment as it set behind the houses. She hadn't realized how late she had arrived home. It was already seven 'o' clock. She turned and was about to walk through a doorway when strong arms grabbed her from behind. She felt her back press against the person's chest and her first instinct was to scream and start struggling before she recognized the familiar touch. Still wary, she titled her head back until she was looking into upside down, dancing green eyes. Now assured that it was Kendall, she moved her head back to its original position. She shivered in delight when she felt his chin rest lightly on her shoulder and stretched her arms back until they wrapped around the back of his neck.

She could feel his breath hitting her ear and struggled with herself before managing to choke out,

"Where are Bridget, Timmy, and Ryan?"

"Timmy and Ryan are playing hockey with Logan and Carlos and I think Stephanie and Camille are refereeing. Bridget is with James and Jennifer," Kendall whispered to her in reply. Jo felt herself melting in his arms and leaned back into his embrace, letting him hold her upright, knowing he liked to be in control.

This always surprised her best friends, Camille, Stephanie, and Jennifer, for Jo was always independent. Due to something that happened when she was very young, she had formed a shell around herself and never really trusted anyone. She didn't completely trust her best friends, which they understood. But when it came to guys, she wouldn't even let them near her. Then she had met Kendall Knight. He had broken through her shell. He showed her how to trust more people close to her. Now, she trusted him with her life and he knew that, but he never ever took advantage of it.

Jo looked up over at Kendall with a smile, happiness breaking through her stress at the fact that they were finally alone together.

A moment later, Kendall lifted her lightly off the ground and she giggled like a five-year-old girl as he carried into their living room.

She had a playful pout on her face as he set down from behind the couch and she kept it on until he sat down next to her and she nuzzled closer to him before looking up again.

She felt his hands begin to gently massage her shoulders and shot him a grateful look. She knew he loved his job so much, so it never bothered him. What bothered her was her part time job, not her singing career.

"Hard day?" he asked quietly, cocking his head to the side in question. This made him look adorable and she suppressed her giggles before answering.

"You have no idea." She leaned back closer to him, not expecting him to pull her onto his lap, but happy at the close proximity. He was still rubbing her shoulders and sighed in contentment.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

"You're amazing," Jo said quietly before he gently shushed. He already knew how she felt about him, being that she'd said it every day since they started dating.

"Jo, just relax. I know. You don't have to say anything," Kendall whispered again. Jo gave him a look at which he just smiled before closing her eyes and laying back against him.

She felt her smile grow over the next fifteen minutes as he whispered sweet things in her ear.

She turned to face him, but he turned the table son her yet again by resting his forehead against hers, green eyes and brown eyes meeting.

"I love you," Jo whispered.

"I love you, too," he whispered back. "You are one of the best things that have ever happened to me," he added in a sincere whisper before closing the small gap between their lips. One of his arms encircled her small waist, his other hand rubbing circles on her back. Kendall felt Jo's arms snake around his neck and her fingers tangle themselves in his hair.

Little did the two know was that their three children were standing in front of them with Jennifer, James, Carlos, Stephanie, Logan, and Camille behind them, watching Kendall and Jo.

After a minute, Kendall and Jo separated quickly when they heard a of chorus of awes coming from the girls, a chorus of ew coming from the boys and the sound of slaps as the girls hit the boys. Blushing furiously, the two faced their audience.

"We heard the whole thing, dude," James explained before all four of the boys turned to their wives and said,

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me," before kissing in the middle of the Knight living room, Bridget watching in awe as her brothers pretended to cover their eyes to block out the mushy scene before them, but secretly watched their parents, knowing it would happen to them some day.

**A/N: So, what'd you guys think? There's a lack of Kendall/Jo stories out there, so here's one. I know the ending might not have made sense, but hey? Please review and let me know your opinion!**


End file.
